Koopa Troopa
Koopa Troopas are enemies in the Super Mario series. They are one of the two main enemies in the Super Mario series along with Goombas. Koopa Troopas have been in the Super Mario series since the game Mario Bros. He is a small-class turtle-like character. His primary advantages are speed and handling, but he is a very, very bad offroad character. His signiture course is the Koopa Cape. When you choose him in the roster, it sometimes sounds like he's saying "gacka-gacka". They have too be jumped on twice to be defeated, but fireballs and iceballs will kill them in one hit. They are either red or green. Green Koopas will fall off of ledges, but a Red Koopas won't. They have several sub-species, like Paratroopas. Background Koopa Troopa is an enemy featured in many Mario games and spinoffs, mostly in sports. He is usually a small, light character in Kart games, and surprisingly, a faster character than one would expect in other sports games. Mario Bros. Mario Bros. is the game that Koopa Troopas first appeared in was Mario Bros. However, they were called Shellcreepers in it. They come in green, purple, and red. However, they have to be flipped over to be jumped on. In most remakes of the game, they were replaced with Spinies. Super Mario Bros. series In Super Mario Bros., they are renamed Koopa Troopas, and they and the Goombas are the most common enemies in the game. If they are jumped on, they will retreat into their shells and can be used as projectiles. They are green and red. In Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, they walk much faster and can stay underwater. In Super Mario Bros. 2, they do not appear, but their shells are items. In Super Mario Bros. 3, they are again very common enemies,but now, Mario and Luigi can pick their shells up. Dry Bones and Big Koopa Troopas, sub-species of Koopa Troopas, first appeared in it. Super Mario World series In Super Mario World, Koopa Troopas actually walk on two legs for the first time. When they are knocked out of their shells, they become Beach Koopas. Then, after a short amount of time, they will try to get to get back to it. In this game, the yellow and blue subspecies are introduced. If Yoshi eats Koopas, he will gain different abilities. However, if he keeps the Koopa's shell in his mouth for a while, he will swallow the shell and Yoshi will lose the power of it. The different colored ones also act differently. They are also common enemies in the Yoshi's Island games. New Super Mario Bros. series In the New Super Mario Bros. games, they act exactly like they usually do in side-scrolling Mario games. Fireballs will kill them instantly, and ground pounds will make them start sliding. In New Super Mario Bros., Mario can use blue shells from blue koopas to slide around levels and kill enemies that he runs into like a Koopa Troopa. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, Gold Koopas are introduced. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, they can be killed with Spin Jumps and Ground Pounds. In New Super Mario Bros U and New Super Luigi U, they are pretty much the same as before. Super Mario Galaxy series In Super Mario Galaxy, they are semi-common enemies that appear in the airship levels. They can be used to defeat However, they walk on all fours, which is unusual for them. They also look angry and are either red or green. The red shells can home in on enemies. If Mario spins net to a shell, then it will go into his hands. Gold Shells are also reintroduced in this game. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, they act exactly like they do in Super Mario Galaxy, They only appear in Cosmic Cove Galaxy, and Big Koopa Troopas appear in Supermassive Galaxy. Super Mario 3D Land/World series In Super Mario 3D Land, they walk on two legs again, are slightly larger than usual. There are only eleven of them in the game, and appear in four levels, 1-2, 1-3, 4-1, and S4-1. They act exactly like they usually do in other Mario games. In Super Mario 3D World, they act a lot like they usually do. In it, players can also climb inside their shells to kill enemies. Super Mario Land series In Super Mario Land, a sub-species of Koopas, Bombshell Koopas, are common enemies. They will explode after being jumped on. In Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins, Koopas help Wario take over Mario Land. One also appears at the beginning of Turtle Zone. In Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3, Spiked Koopa Troopa is a boss. Mario Kart series In Super Mario Kart, Koopa Troopa is a playable character that's special item is the Koopa Shell. He is also a light-weight, and is very fast. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, he is a playable light-weight character. His default partner is a Paratroopa. Their special item is the Triple Shell. His personl kart is the Koopa Dasher. In Mario Kart Wii, he is a playable light-weight character with amazing Mini-Turbo and a small handling bonus. His personal course is Koopa Cape, which is one of the most popular Mario Kart tracks. In Mario Kart 7, Koopa Troopa is a light-weight playable character. He has great acceleration and off-road. In Mario Kart 8, he is a light-weight playable default character. He is a very balanced character. Mario Party series In mario Party, he will award players with ten coins each time they pass the starting point. They also appear in the mini-games Shell Game, and Bowl Koopa. The item No Koopa is based off of him. In Mario Party 2, one Koopa tries to warn the players about Bowser. One host the Item Shop, and he has a cameo in the mini-game Bowl Over. In Mario Party 3, Koopa Troopa is Mario's starting partner in Battle Mode. He also hosts the Koopa Bank, and appears in the mini-games Curtain Call, Slot Synch, and Three Door Monty. In Mario Party 4, he helped organize the party with the Party Cube. He is the host of Koopa's Seaside Soiree and the option room. He appears in Paratrooper Plunge, GOOOOOOOOOAL!, and the Beach Volley Folley. In Mario Party 5, Koopa Troopa appears in the mini-games Flower Shower, Triple Jump, and Random Ride. In Mario Party 6, they appear in Faire Square, Odd Card Out, and Lab Brats. They also host the Orb Shots during the day. In Mario Party 7, he takes care of the Orb Shots in Pagoda peak and Windmillville. Koopa Master also appeared in Mario Party 7. In Mario Party 8, In Mario Party Advance, a Koopa is the manager of Town Koopa Bank. In Mario Party 8, Holly Koopa first appeared. She will give out money in exchange for candy on her Green Space. The Koopa Troopas' board is Koopa's Tycoon Town. A Koopa is the main baker in Sugar Rush. They can also be found in the mini-games Picture Perfect, Blazing Lassos, Breakneck Building, Specter Inspecter, Fruit Pick, Pour to Score, Stampede, and Moped Mayhem. In Mario Party DS, a Koopa and his grandfather, Koop Krag, appear. Koopa Krag gets trapped by Kamek in a book. the Koopa asked Mario to save him. Afterwards, the Koopa will give Mario a Star Crystal. In Mario Party 9, he is a fully playable character. A constellation called Speedy Shell is available for 50 points. In Mario Party: Island Tour, one appears in the mini-games Spin the Bubble, Match Faker, and Starring Artist. In Mario Party 10, they can be seen in some mini-games, and in the amiibo Party Mario board.